An electric fireplace is useable to heat and simulate a wood burning fire in the room of a building. An electric fireplace is typically designed to look like a traditional wood burning fireplace, but does not actually burn wood. Light bulbs, including for example, LED light bulbs illuminate a reflective medium such as metal to generate a flickering flame image. The flickering flame image is displayed in a viewing area of the electric fireplace. Within the viewing area are artificial logs which together with the flickering flame images generate the appearance of burning logs, thereby closely simulating the flames of a wood burning fireplace. The electric fireplace may include an integrated electric heater which blows hot air from the heater to help heat a room. A controller is typically used to control the intensity of the heat generated by the electric heater, the fan speed of a blower within the heater, and activate and/or control the intensity of the light source within the electric fireplace to generate the simulated flame within the viewing area. One such electric fireplace is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. US2009-0080871 published on Mar. 26, 2009, the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In such types of fireplaces, a control panel may be located on the electric fireplace and displayed at all times. The control panel may also display particular indicia or information. The control panel will thus take up space on the fireplace, thereby affecting aesthetics.